300 lésions : drabbles
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Deuxième série de drabbles sur Gundam Wing, basée sur le 3ème album de Kyo.
1. 2x01 Contact

La force de l'habitude sans doute… Il s'était enfui dans la nuit, comme un voleur, dès qu'il avait eu la force de se lever. Pourtant il avait aimé ses visites à l'hôpital. Il avait apprécié sa main dans la sienne pendant son coma. Il avait attendu impatiemment les monologues qu'elle lui tenait tard dans la nuit, ses journées étant entièrement prises par ses obligations professionnelles. Alors pourquoi ? Il savait que son départ soudain l'avait attristée. A présent il n'osait plus reprendre **contact**. Alors il se contentait de la contempler sur les écrans géants ornant les gratte-ciel de la métropole où il s'était établi pour reprendre ses études, et d'écouter sa voix à la radio. Mais un jour, il retournerait vers elle pour la serrer enfin contre lui et sentir de nouveau sa main dans la sienne.


	2. 2x02 Dans ma chair

Sa haine était aussi présente que la crosse du pistolet dans sa main, aussi puissante, aussi réelle. Quand elle l'avait vue apparaître, elle avait serré les dents, bouillonnante. Elle s'était dit que ce serait aisé d'appuyer sur la détente. Une véritable libération. Et puis c'était mérité. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Tellement de meurtres qui resteraient impunis. Mais la vengeance par le meurtre était-elle la solution ? Ne deviendrait-elle pas alors aussi méprisable que cette femme ?  
« Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas déshonorer ma famille de cette manière. Je ne peux pas avoir les mains tâchées de sang. Ce serait inscrit à jamais **dans ma chair**. » Relena commença à baisser son arme. Mais quand elle vit le regard dédaigneux et suffisant de son ennemie, sa conscience se déconnecta et elle tira. La détonation claqua dans l'air, et elle prit la fuite sous les mines interloquées de l'assemblée et de Lady Une. « Elle ne pensait pas que j'allais tirer. » L'avait-elle tuée ?


	3. 2x03 Qui je suis ?

**Qui je suis ? **Je me suis souvent posé la question. Pendant mon enfance, mon adolescence. On m'a longtemps caché la véritable histoire de ma naissance, préférant un mensonge à la vérité d'un acte de courage et d'amour. Les adultes ont parfois d'étranges réactions en voulant protéger leurs enfants. J'en ai voulu longtemps à mon père. Je lui en veux encore parfois, malgré la mort, parce que son mensonge nous a éloigné, nous privant d'une relation qui me manquera à jamais. J'ai toujours senti que j'étais différent des autres, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sans doute est-ce cela qui m'a poussé à me rebeller à chaque occasion contre l'autorité paternel. Mensonge et fierté stupide.

**Qui je suis**** ?** Je suis celui qui est né du sacrifice d'une femme, d'une mère qu'il n'a pas connue.


	4. 2x04 Sarah

Heero faisait les cent pas dans le couloir en rongeant son frein. Il maudit l'infirmière de l'avoir expédié hors de la pièce sans ménagement. « Vous allez tourner de l'œil et on a pas le temps de s'occuper de vous ! Dehors on vous appellera quand ce sera terminé ! », avait-elle ordonné en fronçant les sourcils tout en pointant son doigt vers la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Son cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le cerbère déguisé en infirmière, qui lui donna en souriant l'autorisation de pénétrer à nouveau dans la salle. Les jambes flageolantes, le cœur affolé, il s'avança doucement. Elle était là, le visage défait mais empli de plénitude et d'amour. Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillants de joie et de béatitude, l'invitant à s'approcher.

- J'ai cru que tu allais l'étrangler quand elle t'a fait sortir.

Heero n'osait dire un mot, tétanisé par une peur irrationnelle. Relena posa son beau regard bleu sur lui. Un regard caressant, plein de tendresse. Elle lui tendit le petit paquet. Un cadeau de la vie. Le plus beau. Une revanche pour lui, pour elle. Leur petit miracle.

- Heero, voici** Sarah.**


	5. 2x05 Sad day

L'amour est parfois une chose surprenante pleine d'inattendus. On ne sait jamais ni qui, ni quand il va frapper.

**Triste jour** que cette matinée d'été pour toutes les admiratrices de l'héritier Winner. Triste jour que celui où ce charmant jeune homme succomba à la surprise générale aux charmes d'une piquante jeune fille de bonne famille. Rien ne le présageait mais voilà, le destin avait décidé d'unir les lignées Winner et Catalognia. Pour toujours ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il que Dorothy devint la jeune fille la plus détestée au monde en un clin d'œil. Mais elle s'en moquait puisqu'elle était follement amoureuse et comble de bonheur, follement aimée. Une chance, non ?


	6. 2x06 Révolutions

Le monde humain a vécu des milliers de **révolutions** au cours des siècles. Des tas de changements qui ont bouleversés les peuples, les époques, les civilisations. Des révolutions qui ont entraînées des chutes, des guerres, des morts, des espoirs, de grands bouleversements.

Ma révolution à moi est intervenue l'année de mes 20 ans. Cinq ans après mon entrée brutale dans la guerre des colonies. Cinq ans après le lancement de l'opération Meteor et ma rencontre avec ce jeune pilote de Gundam : Heero Yuy. Un des petits princes des colonies. Cette rencontre a profondément bouleversé ma vie.

Mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Il m'a permis de mettre à jour une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Pendant longtemps il a menacé de me tuer, puis m'a promis de me protéger. A distance. Il était pour moi un être inaccessible, insaisissable. Alors j'ai continué à avancer avec pour seule compagnie mes souvenirs de lui. Je l'aimais, je le savais bien. Mais il me refusait sa présence à mes côtés. Sa seule existence se résumait pour moi aux petits cadeaux qu'il me laissait ici et là. Pour mon anniversaire, pour Noël.

Et puis un jour, le jour de mes 20 ans précisément, il me donna son présent en main propre. Ma véritable révolution eut lieu à ce moment précis. Ce jour où il se tint devant moi, ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens, enfin prêt à rester et à m'aimer. Un grand changement. Un grand bouleversement. Et depuis, il est toujours près de moi. Il ne m'a plus jamais quittée. Ca fait des années et il est toujours là.


	7. 2x07 Omega

Environ 2h du matin. Trowa déambulait sans but précis au hasard de rues faiblement éclairées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans un quartier animé, où une foule bigarrée de noctambules fêtards stationnait devant des clubs aux ambiances hétéroclites. C'était ElizabethStreet. Le jeune homme sentait les basses des différentes musiques remonter le long de ses jambes, et faire battre son cœur au même rythme. Son regard fut soudain attiré par des mèches blondes et une silhouette familière. Intrigué, Trowa se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, soulevant quelques protestations auxquelles il ne prêta aucune attention.

_ Oh ! Trowa ! Bienvenue à l'**Omega**.

_ Quatre ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Ah oui ! Je me suis trouvé un nouveau job pour occuper mes samedis soirs : videur de club privé. Sympa, non ?

_ Pardon ?!!

_ Entre ! Pour toi c'est gratuit.

Quatre poussa fermement à l'intérieur du club un Trowa éberlué… dont la mâchoire faillit littéralement tomber par terre quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Catherine et des oreilles de lapin. Plus précisément, Catherine en bunny qui lui offrait son plus beau sourire colgate, et un cocktail au kiwi (la spécialité de la maison selon elle) avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Sans savoir trop comment, il se retrouva au bar, son verre vidé.

_ Je vous en ressers un ?

Trowa regarda le barman qui se la jouait « Tom Cruise dans Cocktail » en se disant que non, le monde était devenu fou.

_ Heero ?!!

_ Trowa. Le nouveau club de Milliardo et Noin te plaît ?

_ Mais… je… com… c'est…

_ Ah ! Duo ! T'es en retard, baka. Installe donc Trowa à une table près de la scène.

_ Ok !

Duo lui prit le bras pour le traîner avec énergie jusqu'à une table libre. En chemin, il lui raconta qu'il venait d'un bar voisin, le Kat's, qui abritait Une, Dorothy et Sally en pleine hystérie devant une compétition de curling et des chopes de bière.

_ Allez, profite donc du spectacle vieux frère ! Les danseuses exotiques sont extras…

_ Les danseu… quoi ?!!!

Trowa ferma les yeux, priant de tout son cœur pour se réveiller. Mais quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Hilde et Relena en cuir noir minimaliste danser sur un rythme rock. Wufei alors débarqua sur scène, les yeux menaçants. Trowa crut un instant qu'il était sauvé, que cette folie allait enfin cesser… Erreur ! Il se crut alors en enfer : Wufei se trémoussait sous son nez, torse nu, déclenchant des vagues de sifflements appréciateurs. « JE VEUX MOURIR ». Mais quand Wufei arracha brusquement son pantalon pour se retrouver en string rouge à paillettes…

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa se leva d'un bond pour se retrouver face à quatre paires d'yeux médusés.

_ C'est rien… juste un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.

A cause duquel il ne regarderait plus jamais un seul de ses amis du même œil… en particulier Wufei.


	8. 2x08 Ce soir

Etre sourd, être aveugle. Ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien voir, même pour quelques minutes. Faire comme si plus rien n'existait. Oublier l'odeur, l'horreur, les pleurs. Etre ailleurs, loin de ce cauchemar. Juste pour **ce soir**. Seulement pour ce soir. Pitié. La mort était sûrement plus douce…

_ Bon, tu vas changer cette couche ou tourner de l'œil ? C'est aussi ton fils !


	9. 2x09 Respire

Heero se sentait tellement nerveux. Il faisait et refaisait depuis vingt minutes le nœud de sa cravate devant le miroir, sans réussir une seule fois à en être satisfait. Alors qu'il s'attaquait au malheureux bout de tissu pour la cent cinquante et unième fois, Duo entra sans la pièce comme une véritable tornade. Depuis plusieurs mois, le jeune homme semblait monté sur ressort. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, gesticulait, la voix montant un peu plus dans les aigus à chaque jour qui passait.

- Ben alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ! On attend plus que toi ! Tout le monde est prêt !!! ELLE vient d'arriver !

- Hn.

- M'en fous ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! Monsieur le Curé commence à s'impatienter… En fait TOUT LE MONDE commence à s'impatienter ! Wufei peste et jette des regards assassins à tout, même aux tableaux sur les murs. Il va finir par égorger Quatre et son sourire béat. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Cette foutue cravate…

Duo le regarda comme s'il avait chanté un opéra.

- Ta cravate ? Ben elle est très bien ta cravate.

- Je n'arrive pas à faire un nœud correct.

Son meilleur ami le regarda d'un air désespéré.

- Viens par là. Je me demande bien ce que Relena peut te trouver.

- Mon charme irrésistible et mystérieux.

- Mystérieux, tu parles ! C'est juste qu'elle est assez amoureuse pour supporter ton sale caractère !

- Baka !

- Ouais, on sait. Allez, bouge.

- Et toi, **respire**.

En deux minutes ils furent devant l'autel, tournés vers l'entrée de l'église. Heero n'aimait pas vraiment ces édifices. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Mais Duo tenait à ce que la cérémonie se fasse ici. Relena remontait la nef au rythme de la musique, suivie par Sally, Dorothy, Mariemeia et enfin Hilde. Heero se pencha vers Duo pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu aurais pu en faire une femme honnête avant que ça ne se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas, hypnotisé par sa belle qui avançait, son ventre rond tendu vers lui.

- Duo, **respire **!


	10. 2x10 Je te rêve encore

« Si tu savais… je ne pensais pas être autant attaché à toi. On t'a imposée à moi, sans aucune possibilité de choisir. Nous étions si jeunes, si ancrés dans nos traditions que nous avons accepté ce destin commun décidé par nos aînés. Tu étais si éprise de justice. Tellement fière et arrogante. Comme moi. Si semblables et pourtant si différents. Alors lorsqu'on t'a arrachée si brutalement à la vie, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher… je me suis mis à courir après la vengeance, après cet homme qui avait donné des ordres si monstrueux. Aveuglément. J'ai abandonné les livres et les études, pour me lancer à corps perdu dans le combat, pour changer le monde, pour cette justice qui te tenait tant à cœur. Pour honorer ton sacrifice et ta mémoire. Pour prouver que j'étais digne de toi. Je ne sais pas si j'y ai réussi. En tout cas j'ai trouvé la paix dans mon cœur. En partie grâce à une femme, même si parfois, Nataku, **je te rêve encore**. »

Wufei se releva et regarda une dernière fois la pierre gravée d'un unique nom. Dix ans qu'il n'était pas revenu sur les lieux. Les fleurs étaient toujours là. Mais tout avait changé, surtout lui. Mei Lan pouvait reposer en paix. Sally s'était approchée de lui et lui prit tendrement la main. Comme pour confirmer qu'une page était tournée. Qu'il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir et non plus vers le passé.


	11. 2x11 L'enfer

Heero sortit prudemment la tête et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Quelle plaie. Etre obligé de se cacher dans les poubelles pour échapper à une horde de furies en folie… A cause d'une scribouilleuse d'un de ces torchons remplis d'inepties, que l'on appelait « journal féminin ». Dans le dernier numéro il s'était retrouvé dans le Top 10 des hommes les plus sexy des colonies. C'était proprement scandaleux. Mais ça amusait Relena et faisait ricaner ce faux frère de Duo. « Fallait pas avoir l'air si mystérieux, les femmes adorent ça ». Il était à présent obligé, pour sortir, de porter des perruques, des lunettes de soleil, n'importe quel accessoire le rendant méconnaissable. Malheureusement ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours, comme aujourd'hui où il s'était retrouvé poursuivi par toute une bande de jeunes adolescentes en émoi, qui hurlaient d'hystérie en réclamant un autographe ou une photo. **L'enfer** ? Non, pire.


	12. 2x12 L'assaut des regards

Quatre était nerveux. Ce soir c'était sa première fois. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi impressionnant. Il avait pensé à ce moment-là depuis tellement longtemps. Il l'avait espéré pendant longtemps. C'est lui qui avait tout fait pour qu'enfin arrive ce jour. Et maintenant il hésitait, il avait des doutes. Et s'il se trompait ? Si ce n'était pas le bon moment ? S'il avait trop attendu ? Ou pas assez ? La peur d'échouer lui tordait le ventre. S'il se trompait, ce serait sûrement douloureux. Il devait tout annuler. Elle comprendrait.

Soudain il sentit une main lui presser l'épaule.

_ Quatre ? Ca va aller ?

_ Oh Trowa. Je crois que je n'ai plus très envie de le faire.

_ Tu as juste le trac. C'est une étape importante pour toi.

_ Mais j'ai tellement peur de décevoir.

_ C'est impossible, fais-moi confiance. Allez, c'est l'heure.

_ J'ai peur, j'ai peur de ne pas surmonter **l'assaut des regards** après. D'être paralysé le moment venu.

_ Ferme les yeux et pense à ta musique. Ne pense qu'à ça. De toute manière la salle est plongée dans le noir.

_ Et si elle était déçue ?

_ Relena ?

_ Elle s'est tellement démenée pour organiser ce concert, convaincre les gens de venir me voir…

_ C'est ton amie, tu ne la décevras jamais. Allez, il est temps d'affronter la foule.


	13. Notes de l'auteur

Et voilà, fin de publication pour cette deuxième série de drabbles Gundam W+Kyo. En espérant que ça vous ait plu quand même.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et les titres des chansons appartiennent à Kyo. Par contre, je revendique les idées, toutes plus ou moins tordues ^^

**Omega **est un hommage à certaines de mes connaissances, dont les pseudos parsèment ce texte si particulier. Un pur délire écrit un soir, et qui m'était venu spontanément… Pardon pour cet égarement qui m'a quand même bien fait ricaner un moment au moment de sa conception.

Merci à Iroko et Ykyrya pour leur review.

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic principale (la seule à chapitres d'ailleurs), _Du coq à l'âme_, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas laissé tomber. Même si en effet, ça fait plus de deux ans que rien n'a été publié. Mais, pour faire court et éviter de raconter ma vie, ces deux dernières années ont été pleines de chamboulements et de changements majeurs, donc je n'ai pas réussi à bien me concentrer sur cette fic. Mais j'y travaille toujours. Le chapitre 8 est plutôt bien avancé, mais je préfère ne pas donner de date de publication. En revanche je peux promettre que je finirai cette fic. En attendant, je continuerai à publier quelques petites textes par ci, par là, mais pas forcément sur Gundam W. A bientôt et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !


End file.
